Rip Wheeler
is a ranch hand on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch, one of the biggest cattle ranches in the United States. He is essentially played by Cole Hauser, but Kyle Red Silverstein played a younger version in several flashbacks. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family Rip Wheeler grew up near Miles City, MT, on a pig farm. His parents divorced when he and his brother were young. On July 14, 1997 Rip's father came to the farm to kill his sons and ex-wife. While his brother lay dead on the floor and Rip had been knocked unconscious, Rip regained consciousness and saw how his father was murdering his mother. Rip was too late to save anyone but himself when he took a frying pan and hit his father until he cracked his skull and died. Season 1, episode 8: The Unravelling: Part 1 At this time he was found somewhere sleeping in a hay loft. The sheriff suggested that John Dutton of the Montana Livestock Association would have a look. Rip confirmed the story Dutton had heard about what happened. John Dutton decided then and there that he would give Rip a second chance and adopted him onto his familiy's Ranch. Love life Rip has a soft spot for Beth Dutton, the daughter of his boss. Ever since he started to live on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch in the 90's there has been a mutual attraction between the two. Season 2, episode 5: Touching Your Enemy As time passed by they went through good and bad times, but eventually they were always drawn to each other again in one way or another. There grew some tension between Rip and Walker, another ranch hand invited on the ranch by Rip himself, when Walker took a liking to Beth as well. The two men kept a bad relationship until Walker left the ranch. Work Yellowstone Dutton Ranch Click here for the main page of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. To work on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch Rip took a branding iron to the chest. He was marked with the ranch brand to prove he would take a second chance after having killed his father. Rip worked himself up as time passed by, eventually giving him authority over a lot of other ranch hands and even making him the foreman of the ranch for some time. Incident(s) *To keep some things hidden about a killing that took place during a feud of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch, things depended on the report of a medical examiner. It turned out the examiner smoked the embalming fluid every now and then and not wanting to negotiate with a drug addict, John send Rip to kill the man. He did so and made it look like it was an accident by the examiner. Season 1, episode 2: Kill the Messenger *When a bear was bothering the ranch and Rip went out horse riding to find out about its whereabouts or to kill it, he stumbled upon two Asian tourists trying to hide from the bear. They were hanging from a cliff and he tried to pull them up one by one but the two quarreled and both fell from the cliff. Just then the bear came closing in on Rip and he was just in time to shoot and kill it. Season 1, episode 7: A Monster Is Among Us *While leading the way for an officer of the United States Fish & Wildlife Service to see the bear, a horsefly made her horse jump and send it running. Horse and rider stumbled and fell, the horse caught in barbed wire, the rider pierced by a fence post through her belly. Rip called in a helicopter and it came in time to save her. *With his boss's son Kayce and some other ranch hands, Rip took part in the hanging of Dan Jenkins, an enemy of the ranch. They could have let him die then and there but used it as a warning and let him go eventually. Season 1, episode 9: The Unravelling: Part 2 *There has been some friction between Rip and Kayce during the years they have known each other. They got in a fight more than once. At one point they took it far and Rip let Kayce win to let him have the most authority on the ranch, just as a favor to his boss. Season 2, episode 2: New Beginnings *Rip was a confidant in a killing by Jamie Dutton. Together they made it appear as if the victim died in a kayaking accident. Season 2, episode 6: Blood the Boy *When two masked men terrorized the Dutton family by attacking Beth Dutton, Rip was the first to be noticed about the happenings and came to help her as soon as he could. He was just in time to save her and kill her attackers, as her assistant had already been killed and she was about to be next. Season 2, episode 7: Resurrection Day *After he was assaulted, fellow ranch hand Jimmy's grandfather, Dirk Hurdstram, died of a ruptured bloos vessel in his brain. Jimmy was determined to take revenge and was about to do it his own way when Rip stopped him from doing so. He and some other ranch hands helped Jimmy kill Ray and Blake, his grandfather's killers, in such a way that no one would find out about it. Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes Wheeler made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images Rip Wheeler.jpg Young Rip.png Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 11.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 9.jpg The Remembering.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 5.jpg A Monster Is Among Us.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 9.jpg The Unravelling - Part 1.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 6.png Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos Jimmy Gets the Brand Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Jimmy Takes a Wild Ride Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Rip & Beth’s Date Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Beth Bathes in the Trough Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Fred & The Train Station Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Walker Joins the Yellowstone Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network ‘Ryan Bingham Croons the Bunkhouse’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce vs. Rip Fist Fight Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network The Story of Young Beth Dutton Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network The Story of Young Rip Wheeler Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Season Finale's Opening Scene Yellowstone Paramount Network Rip Visits Strip Club In Search of New Talent Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Rip & Kayce Confront Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Season 1 First Look at Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network Beth Remembers the First Time She Met Rip Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters